dccharactershipfandomcom-20200214-history
Salo (The Scientist)
Salo The Scientist was from Earth-3459 the same universe as The Time Traveller. After Traveller came To Earth-1212 to kill a number of people creating Super Villains Salo came But was a year or toe later thanks to not leaving at the same time. He join the Star agents tried to set things right in this Timeline before returning to his own. Science Has Left The Building Trust God Not Science The Smoke arose from the tubes of Different chemicals. Professor Salo record these findings on his data pad on his laboratory. He stretches then gets up and walks to the window. A steady stream of hover cars fly by his balcony in the morning Rush-Traffic. The Year was 2998 New Years Eve. Salo slow left the window and went to check on his apprentice Deji Ci. He knocks on the door leading to his apprentice room. After a few second of no Answer Salo speaks " Deji it's me Salo Are you Ok?" No reply Salo begins to grow scared for his apprentice. He rapidly knocks again and again. Finally he lets panic take over and he runs and grabs his prototype Defense Gauntlet. He shoots down the door and sees Deji laying on the ground a bloody mess. Salo gasps in horror and then searches the room for the Murderer. He looks till he sees one of the windows is open. He then searches for something the Murderer would want. He searches and finds that Deji's Security card is missing. He is filled with Horror as he realized what the murder was after. He quickly leaves the room and then he heads for the laboratory. He enters to see a man in a cloak with one of his prototype Dimension Slicer/ Time Machine. It can take you to other dimensions or Go back in time. Salo brings his Gauntlet around to fire as the figure unholsters his giant rifle. He Fires and Salo dives for Cover. He returns fire and then charges at the figure. The figure hits the button on the device activating his dimension slicer. The figure disappears but not before Salo jumping in right behind him. Salo opens his eyes to see he is on a street in a town and the figure is no where to be found. He sees a ancient Car almost run him over but he jump out of the way just in time. People around him look at him weird as he tries to figure out if went back in time or he went to a Different Dimension. He figures it out quickly that it is 2002 by the looks of the car that almost ran him over. Then he looks up to find the Planet Xero Missing from orbit around the Earth. In his dimension the Planet Xero came about into orbit around 1955. He then activates his Computer On his Gauntlet and sees he is in Earth-1212. He know that figure must be here to and vows to not return home till he finds him and help who he can in this dimension. Thus The Strange Salo The Scientist is born!